1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to acorn style luminaires and more particularly to acorn style luminaires which utilize as a light source LED based illumination devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acorn style luminaires have been known in the industry for many years. Traditional acorn style luminaires have utilized incandescent or other high intensity discharge (HID) based illumination devices. It has been problematic in the past to implement incorporation of LED based illumination sources into acorn style luminaires for many reasons. Some of these reasons include re-lamping issues, maintenance issues, internal construction, power supply, access as well as heat dissipation.